


The Adventures of Evelyn and Helen In The Honeysuckle Meadow

by kerrykins



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Furry, Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: So, in the Hevelyn Hell Discord server, my friends and I jokingly gave Evelyn and Helen fursonas. And I was like "I'm going to write a yiff fic," but it never actually happened because I wrote this instead. Now this is a thing I guess...Helen, a bouncy red panda, crosses paths with a surly brown cat named Evelyn. The two become close friends and spend most of their time frolicking in the fields.





	1. Nice To Meet You, Evelyn!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of control, I have written many more chapters

Helen scampered through the meadow, her gorgeous auburn coat shining in the sunlight. As she hopped, her paws hit the ground noiselessly, and she couldn't help but let out a small snort of amusement as dandelions seeds took to the air around her, spiraling upwards like fairies.

She landed in a patch of sunflowers, and curled herself into a little ball, basking in the sun. When she opened her eyes again, it was because she sensed someone watching her. Her ears flattened against her head in apprehension. "Wh-who's there??" 

A disgruntled looking brown cat hopped out of a bush, shaking her coat clean of dirt and leaves. Her cold grey eyes focused on Helen. "Hey there. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she meowed, bowing her head apologetically. "I thought you were a cat at first, but my eyesight is less than great."

Helen's eyes brightened. "Oh, that's fine! I sometimes mistake foxes for red pandas, at least your crummy eyesight isn't putting your life at risk." She paused for the cat to laugh, but she didn't. The cat remained surly and distant. "I didn't catch your name," Helen said, trying desperately to make small talk.

The cat shrugged. "That's because I didn't throw it. I'm Evelyn, and you?" Helen smiled. "I'm Helen, and it was nice to meet you. Also, Evelyn's a really pretty name!!" The brown-furred cat purred in content. I think you're pretty, was what she wanted to say in return. Instead she said, "Thank you, you have a very nice name as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help this is hell


	2. Prancing In The Apple Orchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense when Helen and Evelyn play in leaves on a cool autumn afternoon

Helen dove headfirst into a pile of amber and scarlet coloured leaves, causing a few to fly away and cling onto Evelyn's coat. The cat made a disgusted face, and she used her claws to remove a couple. "Did you really have to do that?"

The red panda stuck her head out from the mound of leaves and nodded vigourously. "Of course, the face you made was really silly and plus, the leaves look really pretty on you. They make you look like a Christmas tree!!" Her eyes lit up like stars with this epiphany. Evelyn shook her head. "Christmas trees don't look like that, Helen."

Helen shrugged. "Oh well, you still look pretty," she said, grabbing a pawful of leaves and flinging them onto Evelyn. The cat made a strange noise, like the wind had been knocked out of her. Then she calmly removed a couple.... THEN THREW THEM BACK AT HELEN!!

The red panda gasped. "My castle is under siege by a monstrous beast!! Whatever shall I do?" She swooned melodramatically. Evelyn raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What happened to be being a pretty Christmas tree?" Helen grinned. "You have been cancelled."

The brown-furred cat couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pounced onto the mound of leaves, sending them cascading in every direction. Helen let out a terrified "eep" and jumped to her feet. "Damn, I gotta find a new castle now. Do you know how pricy real estate is around here, Ev? We'll be swimming in mortgages for the next ten years, plus I don't have insurance for this castle!"

Evelyn pointed to the sky, where the setting sun has streaked the sky red and gold. "We better start getting home, I know how scared you are of the dark." She motioned for Helen to jump onto her back. "And I'll buy you a new castle. A real estate agent owes me a favor," she purred with amusement. 

Helen clung to her back. "Can we share the castle this time? I didn't really like fighting you." Evelyn nodded. "Of course."


	3. Lost At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boat excursion goes awry when Helen opens up about her emotions.

Helen donned her newspaper hat, as well as her glittery binoculars. She strutted up the plank, stopping to pose ocassionally. Evelyn frowned from the boat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a sea captain, I gotta look the part!" Helen said energetically, bouncing up and down, her striped tail wagging. "I made a hat for you too, by the way." She handed her another newspaper hat with "Evelyn" spelled out clumsily in miniscule smiley face stickers. "What do you think?"

Evelyn felt like she was going to cry. "I love it, and I'm never going to wear anything else for the rest of my life." She slipped it on her head, and she knew it flattened the fur on her head and made it stick out, but she honestly couldn't have cared less. She turned to look at Helen, but she was perched on the bow of the ship, staring pensively at the large expanse of glittering blue water before them.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Evelyn asked, unable to hide her worry. Helen was quiet. Which she should be glad about, but this had never happened before. Her heart suddenly sank when she had a flicker of a thought. "Did I do something wrong?"

Helen jerked around so fast, Evelyn was worried she might have gotten whiplash. "NONONO, THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT AT ALL!" The cat took a step back in shock. Seeing Evelyn's uncomfortable, she let out a deep sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so noisy. It's my fault," she said softly. "It's so hard to tell you the truth." That last part was not even audible to Evelyn.

"What? How is this your fault?" Evelyn demanded, a little too sharply. Helen averted her eyes. "I-I can't look at you without feeling this. I shouldn't look at you when I'm feeling this way. It just makes everything worse and more complicated than it needs to be." Evelyn felt as though her heart was being dragged into the pit of her stomach. "What are you saying? You don't like me?"

Helen growled frustratedly. "No, it's the exact opposite of that!" She cried out. Evelyn froze, not even a whisker twitching on her snout. The red panda's ears pulled back. "Damn it, I said too much. Now I ruined everything." She paced the deck anxiously, murmuring to herself.

"Hel, you haven't ruined anything. Ever since we became friends, it's like my life was just old socks and fungus. But now it's like apple orchards and sparkling waterfalls. And campfires with marshmallows." Evelyn silently cursed herself for letting Helen have such a big impact on her vocabulary.

"Anyways, the point I'm trying to get at here is that my life has improved greatly with you being my friend," she huffed. Evelyn felt her snout getting warm with embarrassment. Why was being so straightforward and open about emotions so difficult? She took a seat on the deck, wrapping her tail around her, struggling to organise her thoughts. "So tell me what problem you're going though so I can repay you for being such a good friend!"

Helen shook her head. "This would change everything. I don't want to ruin what we have now." Evelyn ordinarily would have let the issue drop, but something in her head nagged at her to keep going. "I don't care. Nothing could get in the way between the two of us, you know that right?" 

The red panda silently nodded. "O-okay." She breathed deeply. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU EVELYN!!"

Evelyn's jaw dropped, her tail falling on the deck. "Really?" She tried her best to control her joy. Helen moaned in agony. "I knew it, you think I'm annoying and too loud and I never leave you alone I'm so sorry I'll just go now!" Her paws were over her head, and her chocolate coloured eyes shone with horror. Panicking, she jumped off the boat.

"HELEN!" Evelyn yelped in shock, her paws slipping and failing to grab the red panda out of the water. She could only watch in despair as she watched Helen swim away from her, probably the last time she'd ever see her again. Her stomach and heart felt hollow and fragile, as if both would burst at any moment. Evelyn clenched her paws, tears streaming down her snout. Goodbye, Helen.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Evelyn have a little chat

"Helen?" Evelyn meowed weakly across the meadow. She hadn't slept in days. Evelyn was fully aware of how disgusting she looked, how matted her pelt was, but didn't care. 

She ran a paw through the fur on her head in stress. Finding Helen and making sure she was safe was more important. "Helen!" She yowled, her voice getting hoarse from all the yelling she's been doing.

A familiar auburn shape came dashing down a small hill, her expression unreadable. Evelyn smiled for the first time in a week. "Helen!! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Helen didn't greet her with the same amount of enthusiasm as she usually did, her face somber and her eyes searching. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, and I'm sorry you had to waste so much time looking for me," she said, her voice quaking. Helen's paws were shaking too, even though they were clenched. 

Evelyn shook her head grinning ear to ear. "None of that is bothering me, Helen, it's okay now." Her tail twitched with happiness, flowing like a feather in the wind.

"What if it's bothering me?" Helen said tersely, taking a small step back. "I know you don't feel the same way as I do, yet I went ahead and acted so stupid." 

She kicked a patch of dirt with one her her paws, those deep, sincere, brown eyes piercing through Evelyn. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I don't deserve to be with someone like you."

Evelyn wheezed. 

Helen looked at her with sudden alarm, her ears pricked, until she realised she was laughing. The cat was rolling on the ground now, tears in her eyes. 

"So let me get this straight, you think you're not good enough for me? If you're not good enough, than that means nobody is, because you're pretty and perfect in every way possible. I love you so much Helen, and I would do anything for you. Even if it meant spending my life's savings on a castle we can live in together," she said, smiling at the red panda in adoration, who was standing in shock.

"Was I not clear enough? You're the light in my life, and I can't emphasize how much I care about you," Evelyn said slowly, her eyes scanning Helen's confused snout. Her black button nose twitching, her white eyebrow markings drawn together. She wrapped her in an embrace, and she felt Helen put her tiny paws around her neck and let out a sigh of relief.

"I-I love you too," Helen said between sobs of joy. She buried her face in Evelyn's pelt, taking in the comforting smells of mud and wildflowers.


	5. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Evelyn go out on their first date!!

Helen looked in the mirror, sighing. Her reflection looked back at her, auburn fur and a black turtleneck sweater. She hoped that Evelyn had dressed casually as well, clasping her little maroon paws together, fidgeting nervously. Helen was concerned about how she looked, but more specifically a secret she had been keeping from Evelyn. She stretched one of her jelly bean shaped fingers, letting it snap back.

The little red panda inhaled deeply. Everything was going to be fine. This was going to be fine. She smoothed some stray hairs on the top of her head, checking herself one more time in the mirror to ensure she looked decent.

Helen stepped onto the outdoor deck of her treehouse, and peered below to see Evelyn wearing a dress shirt, standing stiffly and looking very out of place. She couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in that shirt that was much too big for her. Her fur was neatly groomed, which was rare, and she had a bottle of wine tucked under her arm.

The red panda bolted down the stairs, and lunged at her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her. "I scared you!" She said amusedly, giving Evelyn a sideways smirk. 

Evelyn had thought her heart had stopped when she had done that, but she decided to play it cool. "Nah, not really, good try though." She carefully handed the wine bottle to Helen, who stared in awe at it. "Wow, you really went all out. How did you afford this again?" The brown-haired cat shrugged, grinning mischeviously. "I have my ways."

"That's worrying but okay!" Helen slipped her paw into Evelyn's, and the cat felt like curling into a little ball and crying over how warm and soft Helen's paws were. 

As they walked up a hill to the lake, fireflies flew in dizzy circles around them, the lake illuminated only by the light of the full moon, the pinpricks of light that shone throught the blue velvet sky, and the fireflies' warm yellow light.

Evelyn and Helen sat down on a red and white checkered picnic blanket, admiring the way the night sky and the moon turned the water rich violet with streaks of pale yellow.

"Today's such a nice night," Helen said smiling softly, resting her head on Evelyn's shoulder. The cat was pleasantly surpised and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to her. "Not nearly as nice as you, but it'll do," Evelyn whispered playfully into Helen's ear.

The red panda giggled and blushed a bit. 

"Aw, that was so corny! I love you, you not-so-smooth operator." Evelyn kissed her forehead. "I love you more, Helen Truwuax." 

They both leaned in for a kiss, their lips locking. When they pulled away from each other, Helen's dark eyes were glimmering with happiness. "Aaa, that was really cool!!" Helen said enthusiastically. "I've never kissed anyone before," she said softly. Evelyn smiled sleepily. "That's fine, Hel, I haven't either."

Helen lay her head down in Evelyn's lap. "You know, spending time with you... I feel like I can do anything and that I can tell you all my secrets and feel even safer with you knowing them... Sorry I'm being corny too," she said quickly.

Evelyn put a paw on Helen's forehead. "Acting all sappy and lovesick is painful at times but it always pays off." She felt Helen shift around a bit.

"If it means making you happy, then I'd be corny all the time."


End file.
